De tanto que sentía, no sentí que te perdía
by Zashi V
Summary: ¿Qué era ella para él? Una simple sombra que seguía sus pasos, que estaba dispuesta a darle su apoyo, a entenderlo, comprenderlo, por nada a cambio ...
1. Prólogo

**DE TANTO QUE SENTÍA, NO SENTÍ QUE TE PERDÍA**

Prólogo

" Me voy haciendo sombra para estar a tu lado "

_**¿Cuál fue el motivo de su cambio?** la vida no le había sonreído, pero su actitud era tan diferente, como si se hubiera puesto una máscara, no era el chico dulce, amable , todo un caballero, con carácter firme, pero siempre con una sonrisa de animo, dispuesto a ayudar a cualquiera que lo necesitara, no había ni rastro de aquel chico que había conocido hace ya muchos años , ahora era totalmente diferente , pero lo peor de todo es que ella no podía hacer nada solo era su amiga , su mejor amiga ... lo que no sabia era que esa misma noche tendría la respuesta de sus preguntas, que la habían torturado desde hace varios días .  
_

Tomoyo se sentía muy desdichada, su amigo Eriol, era un total desconocido, hace apenas unos días lo había visto muy mal, él fue a buscarla, fue su paño de lágrimas, no le preguntó él porque de su desdicha, no quiera agobiarlo. Cuanto sufría por verlo así, porque él era más que un amigo. Eriol había ocupado un lugar muy importante en su corazón con el paso de los años se fue dando cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, no dijo nada por miedo al rechazo, sabia que ponía en riesgo su amistad, si lo que sentía no era mutuo, lo único que le quedaba era callar y cargar la condena de un amor no correspondido, él era lo único que le quedaba, después del terrible accidente de su madre , él era Lo único y no podía perderlo.

El destino le demostró que su teoría era válida cuando Eriol le presento a su novia y muy pronto prometida, sintió que su corazón caía a pedazos, conteniendo las ganas de llorar lo abrazo y le deseo felicidad, ella una de las personas que creía que si la persona amada es feliz, ella también seria feliz, por él, a pesar de no tener su corazón, pero ahora su amigo se veía desdichado lleno de rencor, se encontraba sentado en un discoteca, bebiendo, consumido en desesperación y dolor, algo le decía que nada sería igual. Él cargaba algo muy

pesado en su corazón el engaño del "amor de su vida".

Tomoyo saco ánimos y decidió acecarsele, camino rumbo a la barra y se sentó a su lado.

- Cuándo Eriol se dio cuenta de su presencia solo atino a decir - **Ah eres tu**.- con desgano.

- **Vamos deja eso, es hora de irnos ya es algo tarde **- le dijo Eriol tomándolo de la mano y dándole una de sus mejores sonrisas, a pesar de que aquella actitud al notar de su presencia le había clavado un puñal en su corazón

- Pero el se rehusó, saco su mano de una manera brusca- **Si quieres vete tu yo no te detengo estoy esperando ah alguien, además todavía nos falta cantar una canción...**

Eriol se quedó callada por lo menos no le había votado de su lado, decidió quedarse a acompañarlo, moriría de angustia si regresaba a la casa y pasaban las horas y no lo viera llegar, prefería estar ahí para él.

Por fin llegó esa persona tan esperada, pero no vino sola. Llegó del brazo de un joven, que tenia una mirada bastante petulante, **"hacen la pareja perfecta" **pensó Tomoyo , ella ya había intuido la desdicha de su amigo era por aquella mujer, eso lo confirmaba, se lleno de rabia estaba dispuesta enfrentarla, pero la reacción de Eriol, la dejo completamente helada. Primero puso una cara de incredulidad pero luego, su mirada se volvió gélida, un dolor lo embargó por completo. Él ya tenia respuesta a la pregunta que esperaba, se paro y fue hacia el escenario, donde se encontraban sus compañeros de la banda, donde era vocalista, tomo el micrófono y...

- **Buenas Noches, como despida de nuestro repertorio de hoy les cantaremos una de nuestras últimas creaciones dedicada especialmente a una persona que se encuentra entre ustedes... **–y clavo la mirada en una persona en especial, su querida Kaho " el amor de su vida". Eriol tenía un aspecto lúgubre, ni rastro de la hermosa sonrisa que ponía en cada una de sus presentaciones, ahora solo mostraba una expresión fría y dura. Tomoyo fue la única que pudo interpretar esa mirada, lo conocía muy bien, era una mirada de impotencia de rabia que lo consumía por no poder evitar su triste destino, por no poder evitar perder a una de las personas más importantes de su vida y además reflejaba la decepción tan grande al descubrir lo engañado que había estado todo este tiempo.

_Te vas amor,  
si así lo quieres que puedo yo hacer  
Tu vanidad no te deja entender,  
que en la pobreza se sabe querer_

"Que palabras tan ciertas eso era lo me ha demostrado al llegar junto aquel sujeto, todavía me quedaba la esperanza, todavía! pero todo a acabado, no lo quiero aceptar... que ciego estuve"

_Quiero llorar,  
y me destroza que pienses así  
Y más que ahora me quede sin ti  
Me duele lo que tú vas a sufrir_

"Ahora lo único que me queda es la desdicha de haber perdido, una parte de mí me grita que deje de sufrir que no vale la pena pero mi corazón no lo puede evitar uno no elige a esa persona especial y yo no pude evitar darle mi corazón, pero lo peor de todo es que yo sufro por ella, porque se que esta cometiendo un error y la amo demasiado no quiero verla sufrir"

_Pero recuerda, nadie es perfecto y tu lo veras  
Mas de mil cosas mejores tendrás  
Pero un cariño sincero jamás_

"He tratado de hacerla entrar en razón suplique, le rogué que no me deje, pero... veo que todo fue en vano. Me dijo que hoy me daría su decisión y ya recibí su respuesta, Dios como me duele verla partir, pero otra parte de mí se alegra que recibirá su merecido, sola se cava su propia tumba "

_Vete olvidando  
De esto que hoy dejas, y que cambiaras  
Por la aventura que tu ya veras  
Será tu cárcel y nunca saldrás.._

"Estaba dispuesto a recibirla con los brazos abiertos, después de que me dio la noticia, tenia la esperanza de que me dijera que todo había sido una broma que me amaba y que a pesar de todo y todos siempre estaríamos juntos, pero con el pasar de los días esa luz se fue apagando y hoy se extinguió para siempre ahora mi rencor hacia ella es tanto que no estoy dispuesto a ceder a una reconciliación, aunque se me parta el corazón por tomar esa decisión"

Atte.

Zashi H.


	2. Donde no hay sacrificio, no hay amor

**Capitulo 1 **

" Donde no hay sacrificio, no hay amor "

_**Vete olvidando  
De esto que hoy dejas, y que cambiaras  
Por la aventura que tu ya veras  
Será tu cárcel y nunca saldrás... **_

No pudo evitar que una lágrima se resbalara sobre su mejilla... Justo cuando la canción llegaba a su final bajo del escenario lo más rápido que pudo ya no soportaba quedarse en ese lugar, no podía ver como el gran amor de su vida, estaba en brazos de otro, era demasiado dolor y no podía soportarlo...

Kaho ya no podía contener el llanto, se disculpo con Touya y se dirigió al baño, ahogo un suspiro y rompió a llorar, esto era más difícil de lo que pudo imaginarse, era demasiado dolor, verlo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, con esa mirada tan fría, el odio que le trasmitía, era una puñalada en su corazón si el supiera la verdad, no jamás la perdonaría! Pero valía la pena el enorme sacrificio que hacia, era por su bien, solo por su bien. Pensaba hace apenas unos días que nadie podía destruir su felicidad, que equivocada estaba...

Flash Back

Estaba tan contenta, faltaban muy pocos días para su boda con el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, dispuesta a seguirlo a donde vaya, no importaba nada solo su amor, pronto se convertiría en la Señora Hiragizawa y nada podría empañar su felicidad.

Derrepente sonó el teléfono.  
- Aló, la futura señora Hiragizawa quien habla? - dijo con una voz jovial llena de emoción.

- No digas tonterías Kaho - dijo una voz helada.

- Papá!- Kaho no cabía de su asombro

- Escúchame bien más vale que termines con esa tonta relación, ya estas comprometida, me entendiste, quiero que regreses, hoy mismo a la casa- Le ordeno

- Primero muerta, jamás gobernaras mi vida, yo amo a Eriol y jamás lo dejare, me oyes- Le dijo con mucha determinación, no estaba dispuesta que le arrebaten lo único que tenía.

- Mira Kaho lo tuyo no es amor es capricho, que te puede dar "Tu amor" que no te pueda dar Touya, y no quiero excusas regresas hoy mismo. Ah y eso de primero muerta, creo que tu no serás la víctima sino "tu amorcito", hace un mes no lo asaltaron? - con un toque de malicia- Eso era una amenaza para que desistieras, pero no hiciste caso yo te lo advertí, si continuas con esto la próxima vez que lo veas será en un cementerio - Kaho se quedo pasmada con la declaración. Sabía a la perfección que su papá sería capaz de eso y más, nunca la quiso, no tenia la menor duda que su papá con su "matrimonio" con Touya no sacaría mucho provecho, por eso, cuando Eriol llegó a su vida todo cambio por completo, su vida que era oscuridad, se había llenado de luz y felicidad, por eso accedió irse con él, dejar todo atrás pero su pasado la perseguía y no podía evitarlo, por eso tomo la decisión de alejarlo, lo amaba y no quiera nada malo le pasara, si él moría, sabia muy bien que moría con él en vida.

Fin del Flash Back

**En otro lugar **- "Hay veces que el amor más intenso se oculta detrás del silencio más profundo"

- Por favor no puedes quedarte así, vamos tienes que descansar - jalándolo hacia su habitación.

- Déjame! Vete, solo necesito estar solo, solo! así me voy a quedar para siempre solo, no necesito de nadie ni mucho menos a ti - diciendo esto último más para él.

- Vamos no digas eso - sentándose a su lado - yo se que debe ser muy duro, pero eres joven la vida sigue por favor, vamos - le dijo con mucha ternura.

- Cómo que tu ya sabes? Eso es! Tu no sabes lo que yo estoy sufriendo verla llegar con otro, que haya tenido el descaro de decirme que podíamos ser amigos, solo amigos! Que me haya invitado a su boda por lo buenos tiempos que pasamos juntos, a pesar de que yo la amo! por favor si nisiquiera sabes que es el amor, no sabes lo que significa amor... no te necesito me entiendes, no te necesito!

Eso había sido lo peor de todo, lo que la trajo a su triste realidad, que la hundió en las más profunda soledad, su corazón recibió el peor golpe que había recibido en toda su vida, la persona que más amaba por cual había sacrificado todo, le decía que ella no sabia que era el amor, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y por fin entendió todo.

Ya no había esperanzas... ¿ Qué era ella para él? Una simple sombra que seguía sus pasos, que estaba ahí cuando la necesitaba, dispuesta dar su apoyo, a entenderlo, comprenderlo, por nada a cambio. No podía cambiar su tristeza por alegría, pero sí estaba dispuesta a compartir su dolor, dispuesta a dar sus lágrimas para llorar juntos; sus hombros para aliviar tu carga; sus manos para consolarlo y abrazarlo; sus oídos para escuchar su lamento; capaz de entregarle sus pensamientos llenos de bondad y amor era el protagonista de cada una de sus oraciones para que sea feliz. Ella lo suficientemente amiga para decirle las verdades que no quería oír, aún sabiendo que podía irritarle, pero valía la pena para que no tome el camino equivocado, pero también dispuesta compartir sus alegrías, ayudarlo a buscar su felicidad, hacerlo creer en sus sueños, en si mismo, a darle animo que para que se aferre a sus ilusiones , a recordarle que siempre había un mañana que todo no estaba perdido. Cuando ella sabia que para ella no lo había , porque en su mundo siempre había oscuridad, la única luz que alumbraba era su esperanza , esperanza que se confundía con la fantasía, donde se obligaba a pensar que llegaría el día en que sus sentimientos serian correspondidos , donde llegaría el día en que él se diera cuenta que ella estaba a su lado, no como una hermana, no como una amiga sino como mujer, dispuesta a acompañarlo todo una vida , dispuesta a serlo todo para él y ahora le decía que no sabia que era el amor, que acoso ella no lo amaba , por dios que ciego estaba no se había dado cuenta que la tenia ahí a su lado, no sabia que a ella le dolía mares verlo así, soportando cada uno de sus desplante, de sus ofensas de su malos tratos , que dañaban su corazón , pero el sentimiento que había nacido en ella era mas fuerte a pesar de todo.

Pero esto no podía continuar así, ya era demasiado daño que se había hecho así misma, por aferrarse a la "esperanza" ya no había marcha atrás se iría lejos para tratar de olvidarlo, estaba muy arrepentida de no haberlo hecho antes si hubiera tenido agallas a lo mejor podría a ver evitado que esto creciera que se hiciera fuerte que se haga una necesidad pero no pudo y ahora estaba pagando su castigo, cuando el único pecado era haberlo amado más y más.

Lo peor que puede sufrir una persona es un amor no correspondido, el dolor de tenerlo cerca y a la vez tan lejos de no poderle decir a todo el mundo que lo quería, de no poder gritar cual era su sentir.

Eriol estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Tomoyo salió de la casa, ya no tenia que hacer nada ahí, ya nada valía la pena, porque él no la quería tener cerca, se alejaría pero primero debería solucionar su problema tenia que ir hablar con ella, saber él porque de esta situación esto seria lo último que haría por él, lo último porque luego desaparecería de su vida para siempre.

**Continuara …**

Holitas muchas gracias por lo comentarios, me dieron mucho animo para continuar n.n gracias Basileia Daudojiu, Sailor Alluminem Siren y Lebel . Espero que les guste este capitulo no vemos .

Zashi


	3. Una despedida

Capitulo 2

" Una despedida..."

_**"...Ella solo trataba de darme apoyo, de no dejarme caer y yo que hice, la ofendí, pero al mismo tiempo siento algo muy extraño, porque por primera vez en mi vida se me cruzo la idea que mi Tomoyo podría estar enamorada y de solo pensar, que podría querer a alguien que no fuera yo, me invade la ira, se que es un pensamiento egoísta, gracias a Dios todavía me queda algo de lógica porque yo no soy el dueño de su vida, pero es algo tan extraño sentir todo esto por Tomoyo, si ella es ... como una hermana ..."**_

Pero algo no le permitió continuar con sus pensamientos... un sollozo lo hizo salir de su mundo, volteo la vista y la vio , tan frágil estaba llorando, acurrucada, con las manos sobre su carita de ángel...

_**Que puedo hacer, por mi culpa esta así, por no medir mis palabras y por querer desquitarme con alguien toda la rabia que sentía porese engaño que puedo hacer, me acerco o no? Tengo miedo, miedo? si me rechaza y no me vuelve a hablar , si me mira con odio o resentimiento, que sería lo mínimo que merecería por hacerla llorar, ella que están buena, un verdadero ángel, no lo podría soportar no podría , pero por qué ? **__**Por que me duele que Tomoyo no me quisiera, que se alejara de mi lado, por me quedo paralizado cuando hago mi primer intento de rozar su carita, para pedirle perdón? Por que no lo soportaría su desprecio si ya había soportado la desdicha de perder al "amor de mi vida" por qué?** _

Justo en eso momento recordó algo ,el encuentro, el día cuando volvió a ver Tomoyo después de varios años , el día que se entero de la terrible perdida de su pequeña , en ese momento...

_**"...Y**__**o sentía muy solo, sabía que me faltaba algo y sin darme cuenta se había completado ese vacío, cuando Tomoyo considero mi hogar como suyo y por que ahora recuerdo todo eso? Por que? Acaso Tomoyo es lo más importante que tengo? Por que ahora recuerdo todo eso, es como si mi mente tratara de buscar las respuestas a todas mis preguntas, como si me brindara apoyo, y no me dejara desfallecer antes de encontrar las respuestas, antes de encontrar el camino **..." _

**Estoy demasiado confundido porque tengo miedo? no entiendo si era ella mi consejera mi confidente , la luz , que me daba alegría, con su sonrisa , la que me extendía sus brazos cuando necesitaba cariño, simplemente mi ángel guardián, que me ayudaba a enmendar mis errores, por que siento ahora todo eso , jamás me puse a pensar que Tomoyo podría ocupar otro lugar en mi vida que no sea el de una hermana , pero ahora llego a la conclusión que ella es más que eso. Por que ahora que al veo llorar siento todos esto de golpe en mi interior siento el deseo ferviente de abrazarla de pedirle perdón, de decirle que la quiero, que he sido un tonto, que no merezco tenerla a mi lado, pero el miedo al rechazo me lo impedí por que? No puedo articular palabra solo me queda algo muy claro necesito pensar..."**

Se alejo tenia que pensar que hacer con esto que sentía y lo único que puede hacer es fui huir a su habitación. Dejándola sola, por cobardía.

Tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta cuando su ángel guardián, se fue, su angelito como le solía decir de cariño a su pequeña Tomoyo...

Y así ella había tomado una decisión y no había marcha atrás, la vida le mostró el camino, y ella prefirió aferrarse a algo imaginario, a una ilusión simplemente, a la esperanza, que la hizo muy feliz pero que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en la prolongación de su agonía. Pero la vida seguía...aunque sabia muy bien que le dolor permanecería para siempre en su corazón ...

El dolor al abandonar su hogar fue muy grande ¡ Su hogar! Para ella había sido eso, en el lugar donde tuvo los momentos más felices, lugar que la acogió y le brindo seguridad, pero ahora con cada paso, se alejaba cada vez más del único lugar donde había sido verdaderamente feliz, por poco tiempo pero feliz.

Teníaalgo muy claro en su mente, no valía la pena atormentarse por el pasado, por lo que no fue, la vida sigue y ya había decido tomar un nuevo camino quizas no para poder alcanzar su felicidad, porque sabia muy bien que lo que dejaba atras, pero aunque fuera lejos de él trataría de salir adelante , pero una cosa era tenerlo en la mente y otra muy diferente que su corazón la acepte.

Por fin se había llegado a su destino, toco el timbre una voz nada agradable le pregunto quien era. Después de contestar se abrió la puerta y pudo distinguir la figura de una mujer, que no tenía la sonrisa de siempre, que tenia los ojos hinchados prueba que había estado llorando por horas, algo despeinada, con un dejo de incredulidad en la mirada por la presencia de aquel visitante.

- **Puedo pasar?** - pregunto Tomoyo

- **Si claro** - dijo asiéndose a un lado para hacerla pasar, Tomoyo recorrió en lugar con la vista todo se encontraba desordenado, se notaba que la mujer había estado un tanto histérica, porque se caracterizaba por su orden y pulcritud - **no esperaba visita** – dijo al ver la mirada de Tomoyo

- **De eso me doy cuenta** - trato inútilmente de sonreír, nisiquiera , sabia de donde había sacado la fuerza para enfrentarse ante aquella mujer que le había destrozado la vida de su querido Eriol , su vista se clavo en un portarretrato que tenia un foto de un joven sonriente, y ahí sintió que su pregunta tenia respuesta y era muy clara lo hacia por el amor tan grande que sentía por aquel joven.

- **Sabes no sé que haya pasado entre ustedes, ni el porque de su pelea, solo te pido que si realmente lo amas no pienses en otra cosa y ve a buscarlo... el te necesita, y por lo que veo tu también** - dijo con una serenidad que hace apenas unos minutos dudo poder tener pero su amor era tan fuerte que saco fuerzas que logro su cometido

Parecía como esas simples palabras habían hecho entender aKaho sobre su tonta decisión sobre lo que equivocada que estaba, y otra cosa que realmente la sorprendió fue que su eterna rival fue la que lo dijo, porque ella sabia muy bien que Tomoyo estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, tan grande era su amor? Pero a pensar de a ver llegado a esas conclusiones, no pudo evitar que resonase en su cabeza la voz de su padre y rompió en llanto.

Tomoyo no supo como leyó sus pensamientos por medio de sus facciones, sabia queKaho tenia miedo pero a que? y lo único que atino a hacer fue abrazarla , sentía mucha pena por ella , pero a la vez rabia y coraje porque no aprovechaba el amorque Eriol le ofrecía que no hubiera dado ella por estar en su lugar, pero su destino estaba dicho , Eriol no estaba en el. Trato de darle ánimos de hacerla entrar en razón, cada palabra que decía mataba poco a poco su corazón estaba entregando a su amor, pero valía la pena por que el seria feliz, solo por eso valía la pena.

Kaho salía de su casa con una gran sonrisa, dispuesta a recuperar a la persona que amaba, Tomoyo ya se había despedido de ella, y le había pedido un favor antes de irse que era muy importante para ella.

Eriol salió de su recamara, ya había aclaro en parte sus sentimientos, aunque se negaba rotundamente a poder clasificar de amor a eso que sentía por su pequeña , algo le decía que tenia que encontrarla y pedirle perdón porque luego seria demasiado tarde , no sabia porque un sentimiento de angustia se apodero de él cuando iba abriendo cada puerta con la dulce esperanza de encontrar ahí a su pequeña , pero después de revisar el contenido de las habitaciones sentía un puñal en lo más profundo de su corazón, ya había recorrido todo , absolutamente todo, era una noche tormentosa , como odiaba Tomoyo esa noches , se la imaginaba , agazapada en un rinconcito , esperando que alguien venga y le haga compañía , se dejo llevar por ese pensamiento , pero el sonido del timbre lo hizo regresar a la realidad, a lo mejor era ella, si tenia que ser ella, lleno de dicha fue abrir la puerta , pero se desapareció cualquier rastro que pudo ser prueba de una sonrisa cuando vio aKaho parada en el umbral o través la preocupación lo golpeo en el pecho donde podía estar Tomoyo donde .

-**Kaho lo siento pero no tengo tiempo, necesito encontrarla permiso, además no se que haces aquí?**

- **Tengo que hablar contigo, por favor , solo un minuto** - Eriol estaba desesperado , no sabia porque pero ya no le importaba lo queKaho podía decirle , no la odiaba pero no podía evitar sentir hacia ella rencor pero , ya no le dolía como antes, ahora lo único que le interesaba era ver a Tomoyo saber que estaba bien , saber que no le había pasado nada.

- **Lo siento pero creo que no tenemos nada de que hablar tu lo dejaste muy claro, cuando nos vimos, así que por favor vete yo...-** pero su vista detecto un sobre en la mano de Kahoy no supo porque pero su corazón dio un salto algo le decía que ahí encontraría todas sus respuestas.

-Kaho luchaba para que de sus ojos no brotaran lágrimas, porque era tan frío con ella y ahí se dio cuenta que Eriol se había quedado viendo el sobre que tenía - **Es para ti, Tomoyo me lo dio antes de irse** - y le extendió la carta.

- **Irse? a donde tu la viste , que te dijo** - desesperado rasgo la carta y comenzó a leer.

_Querido Eriol: _

Esta carta que te escribo es mi despedida es la única manera que me anime para decirte todo lo que siento por ti, perdón por mi cobardía pero debido a los ultimos acontecimientos que tuvimos juntos me era imposible enfrentarme a ti a lo que siento y lo que nos rodea. Por medio de ella te explicó el porque de mi decisión, y el porque de tantas cosas que preferí callar para no perder lo único que tenia a ti, pero ha llegado ese día ya no hay marcha atrás.

Es difícil comenzar, no se exactamente como decirte esto que me esta asfixiando por dentro que he cargado sobre mis hombros hace ya tanto tiempo, primero que nada perdón si fui una carga para ti todos estos años, no sabes como te agradezco que después de ese terrible accidente me acogiste cuidaste y protegiste, no tienes idea lo feliz que me sentí cuando a pesar de esa enorme pena y dolor, el simple hecho que tu estabas a mi lado, mi hizo ver que todavía tenia porque vivir fuiste un apoyo, un soporte que me impidió cometer algo que pudiera a verme arrepentido, tu estuviste ahí, siempre y en el transcurso de estos años quise darte algo de todo lo que hecho por mi muchas gracias!

Pero ahora voy a decir lo mas importante , no sé como ni porque surgió esto en mi un sentimiento hacia ti muy grande, que inexplicablemente fue curando cada una de mis heridas, me fue llenado poco a poco, era amor y muy tarde me di cuenta, al comienzo quise negarlo, no podía aceptarlo, pero era más fuerte que yo y cuando estaba dispuesta a confesar mi verdadero sentir apareciste tu con una gran sonrisa en tu rostro , con unos ojitos que tenían un hermoso brillo , que tenían felicidad , y se cumplió en ese momento uno de mis peores temores, te enamoraste y yo sentí que me moría por dentro perdí mi oportunidad por no haber querido aceptar esto tan grande que siento , la perdí. Estaba dispuesta a seguir a tu lado aunque sabia que este gran amor que siento no era correspondido me bastaba para estar a tu lado pero tus palabras me trajeron a la realidad, realidad que no puedo negar, me estaba a haciendo daño y no podía seguir así no podía, por eso decidí irme. No te vayas a sentir culpable por esto que te cuento por favor no lo hagas , se como eres te conozco, y no vale la pena que sufras por mi causa se feliz a lado que la persona que amas , se feliz por mi, porque eso es lo más importante, porque eso es lo único que busco tu felicidad .

Gracias, por dejarme disfrutar de tu presencia, por mirarme y por hablarme.  
Gracias por dejarme soñar contigo, por hacerme vivir de ti, por provocar la ilusión que lleva tu nombre. Por respirar, andar, mirar, hablar, despertar, sonreír, escuchar... gracias por existir. Por que no me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de ti no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho porque mi corazón supo elegir y eligió a la mejor persona, a la mas dulce, cariñosa, encantadora, por favor nunca cambies, sabes no me arrepiento amarte y jamás lo haré.

Adiós amor mío.

Tomoyo

Continuara...

Holitas Feliz Navidad un poquito atrasado el saludo pero mejor es tarde que nunca verdad n.n Miles de gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios no se imaginan lo feliz que estoy por ellos , para serles sinceras jamás pense que responderia review en mi vida O.o

**Basileia Daudojiu**. Gracias por tus comentarios tu fuiste la primera en acerlo y no sabes lo feliz que fui al leerlo yo estoy deacuerdo contigo viva los ET muerte a Kaho y eso que la puse de buena que cosas no ? O.o espero no haberme demorado mucho y como dice nuestro querido Eriol debe graduarde la vista este chico ciego ! y no es por ser mala pero que felicidad lo de la caja de pañuelos para leer mi finc n.n este finc de por si significa muchisimo para mi porque da a conocer una parte de mi vida muy tite , y me da gusto poder expresar lo que siento , espero que te guste este capitulo Besos , nos vemos pronto .

**Sailor Alluminem Siren** . Ya viste este chico despistado pobre Tomoyo no crees que se paso, pero nadie sabe que pasara , muchas gracias por tu comentario.. n.n

**Lebel27** Amix gracias por los comentarios y tienes mucha razón el papá de Kaho es un desgraciado pero que le vamos hacer, espero que te guste este capitulo besos y espero porder verte en el msn .

**Serena** Tienes razón es muy tite lo que le pasa a Tomoyo, pero nunca se sabe que podra pasar n.n muchas gracias por tu comentario Serena .

**Undine** Siento que lo capitulos te parescan tan cortos pero para sertesincera no estoy acostumbrada a hacerlos muy largo sin embargo creo que estees más largo que el anterior espero que sea de tu agrado y si va ser un ET , gracias por tu comentario.

**Melissa**De que la termino fijo , me da gusto quete haya gustado eso me sono a trabalenguas :Ses verdad pobre Tomoyo , espero que teguste es tecapitulo n.n

**Guaduchi** No sabes lo feliz que me siento por cada una de tus palabras ! gracias y espero que te agrade este capitulo y sea un poco más pero no tengo la costumbre de hacerlo muy largos , por eso tratare de actualizar los mas pronto posible , gracias !

Nos vemos prontito

Zashi n.n

Y les deseo un Prospero Año Nuevo!


	4. ¿Volver?

**Capitulo 3**

" Tengo ganas de huir, escapar y volar donde las estrellas yo pueda tocar y por arte de magia pueda sacar de mi mente tu cara y volver a empezar..."

_**Siento que la vida se me va**_

_**Siento que el silencio se apodera más de mí **_

_**Siento que llegó la soledad y plantó bandera en mí**_

_**para dar refugio a este final**_

Es normal que me sienta tan mal? Tengo tanta tristeza, y unas ganas locas de llorar, porque estoy triste? si el debe estar feliz, que acaso no es suficiente verlo feliz... por Dios a quien trato de engañar, en estos momentos su felicidad es mi único consuelo, pero... por que no puedo olvidarlo con cada paso que doy, con cada paso me alejo más de él, siento como se me desgarra el corazón, no tengo fuerzas , no tengo ánimos para nada como si la vida se me fuera de las manos... como si supiera que sin él... no existiría ya para mi ningún amanecer.

_**Siento que mi día se nubló**_

_**Siento que mis ojos vuelven a llorar**_

_**Siento que me abraza el dolor**_

_**y que no me deja respirar**_

Porque siento todo esto, por qué? todo se a vuelto tan gris, cuando tome esta decisión pense que seria lo mejor pero me siento morir que puedo hacer para ya no sentir, que puedo hacer para no ahogarme en este sufrimiento , mi destino se va acercando, que desdichada soy, que me queda ahora , seguir adelante sin él ?

_**Perdóname, perdóname**_

_**si no supe amarte como quieres**_

_**Perdóname, perdóname**_

_**Nadie ocupará en mi alma tu lugar,**_

_**si vuelves**_

Dios que ciego estuve y ahora que hagó si la pierdo, mi vida ya no tendrá ningún sentido, necesito encontrarla decirle lo que siento, pero que siento? espero que no sea demasiado tarde, ruego que no sea demasiado tarde...

_**Cómo me lastima este adiós **_

_**Cómo seguiré mi vida si no estás**_

_**Cómo he de explicarle a tu razón**_

_**que mi error fue amarte más y más**_

Ya esta hecho jamás lo volveré a ver, pero no puedo, no puedo mi corazón se rehusa a tomar esa determinación, por que todo tiene que ser tan difícil por qué? Quiero alejarme, quiero olvidarlo, quiero dejar de sentir, pero no puedo mi corazón es más fuerte, prefiere sufrir que alejarse de él, tal vez con el dolor me sienta viva... siempre lo tengo presente, porque todo tiene que ser tan difícil, y una voz en mi interior me dice, nadie te dijo que seria fácil, y caigo rendida ante mis sentimientos, es una lucha interna que me esta matando, que puedo hacer? y escucho algo a la distancia... es la hora de partir.

_**Perdóname, perdóname**_

_**si no supe amarte como quieres**_

_**Perdóname, perdóname**_

_**Nadie ocupará en mi alma tu lugar,**_

_**si vuelves**_

No esta, no esta! Que voy a hacer no puedo resignare a perderla ahora no! Que se abre una posibilidad para nuestro amor, si amor! Porque no me di cuenta que en realidad la amaba por eso me importaba tanto por eso, se me borro de la mente después de esa discusión todo lo que no tenga que ver con ella, porque la amo y decidí disfrazar a ese sentimiento en un simple amistad, todavía no entiendo por que lo hice pero esa carta me abrió los ojos y me di cuenta de tantas cosas. Tengo que encontrarla!...

**Continuará**...

Holitas!... _no andaba muerto estaba de parranda ..._ como creen, estudio mucho estudio una que otra depresión pero nada que preocuparse, vida de adolescente... millones e infinitas gracias por los comentarios , soy muy feliz este pequeño capitulo que admito que es chiquitito es como la introducción del capitulo final y hablando del final... muy pronto sabrán como termina esta historia, espero que les guste...

Muchisimas graciass a... **Basileia Daudojiu, Serena ,Guaduchi,Lebel27,Zaphi moon, Sakura-tinuviel**

Besos y un fuerte abrazo

Zashi ('')


	5. Nadie como tú

Capítulo 4

**"Nadie como tú"**

_Las calles de la cuidad bañadas por la lluvia, parecía que el cielo reflejaba el corazón de dos almas enamoradas, que veían cada más difícil el alcanzar su felicidad..._

A lo lejos un joven que corría desesperado al parecer que buscaba algo, más bien a alguien hace poco todo las dudas que tenia su corazón se vieron desechas gracias una carta, que le cambio en minutos el rumbo de su vida.. le abrió los ojos del alma. Por fin había encontrado a la causante de su felicidad , había podido reconocerla y no estaba dispuesto a perderla, no ahora que podía ser feliz , no ahora ni nunca ...

- Tengo que llegar a tiempo... - eso era lo único en que podía pensar, no le importaba nada, ni la lluvia, ni el tiempo que se le escapaba d e las manos, nada la angustia de no encontrarla lo estaba matando, un dolor en el pecho que no lo dejaba respirar, las lágrimas eran inevitables en sus ojos solo encontrarla, detenerla, evitar que se aleje de él, como fue tan tonto que la dejo ir, la amaba y no sé dio cuenta, estuvo a tiempo de abrir su corazón de ser feliz, pero que hizo se fue , se alejo para aclarar su corazón , lo había perdido todo, solo por una tonta decisión, le hizo daño, no tenía perdón y eso muy bien lo sabía pero no podía perderla , su corazón no lo resistiría. Cuando ella no aparecía sintió la verdadera soledad, el darse cuenta que lo tenía todo cuando ella estaba a su lado y ahora se había convertido en un simple recuerdo, sentía la verdadera desdicha, porque ella era su compañía, su luz, su reflejo simplemente el todo, que había esperado toda su vida.

A lo lejos distinguía la estación, apuro su paso ya se encontraba cerca de su felicidad, por fin la vería y le diría todo...Su apariencia llamaba mucho la atención a la gran muchedumbre que se encontraba en aquel lugar, pero no le importaba. La buscaba desesperado por todo el lugar y o través crecía la angustia en su interior por el dolor de no encontrarla y la desesperación comenzaba a tomar parte en ese mar de sentimiento que afloraban a la vez.

Nadie como tú para hacerme reír.  
Nadie como tú sabe tanto de mí.  
Nadie como tú es capaz de compartir mis penas,  
mi tristeza, mis ganas de vivir

-_Tomoyo__ - Es l__o único que pudo decir cuando llegó al umbral de la casa, se hecho en sus brazos y comenzó a llorar, en su regazo._

_Tomoyo lo veía desesperada sintiendo que cada lágrima de él era como un puñal en su corazón que le pasaba, pero sabia que no debía preguntar, se alteraría, y era mejor que se desahogue. Ella solo lo abrazaba tratando de apagar su tristeza, tratándole de trasmitir su amor por medio de esta caricia, para darle a entender que no estaba solo, en ese abrazo le entregaba su corazón. Pero también se sentía contenta, que gran contradicción verdad, pero el hecho que confiara en ella, saber que venia a ella cada vez que necesitaba a alguien, ese era su mayor alegría, su mayor orgullo, y así paso la noche ella siendo su paño de lágrimas siempre eso , solo eso ._

Tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad,  
de saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz.  
Tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar  
el miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad.

-_Tommy no sé que hago como le digo?__ -Eriol estaba muy nervioso, no sabía que hacer tomaría un gran paso en su vida - __La quiero... pero tengo miedo... al rechazo y si dice que no,Tomoyo ¿Qué hago?_

_Ella solo lo veía, tratando de ocultar su tristeza tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir... -__ Pues...__ - y camino a su alrededor - __la quieres... y ella también te quiere, no se porque debes tener miedo, solo sigue tu corazón__ - y levanto la vista - __esa es la clave de todo, sigue a tu corazón... Todo va salir bien! __- y le regalo una sonrisa._

_Eriol sintió algo extraño con esas palabras, sentía como si todo sus miedo se iban y le daban fuerzas para cualquier cosa, y sin previo aviso la abrazo, Tomoyo sintió un escalofrío en ese momento, Dios se sentía tan bien en sus brazos, tan protegida, pero al separarse su corazón le dio un vuelco. El se iba... hacia la casa de su futura esposa, su querido Eriol se iba para siempre de su lado, no pudo aguantar más y rompió a llorar..._

Solamente tú lo puedes entender  
y solamente tú te lo podrás creer.  
En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra.  
Solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar.

_- __Y esa carita que te pasa?__ – dijo Tomoyo con un dejo de tristeza al ver su expresión._

_- __Pues..._

_-__Kaho se fue verdad? pero no tardara en regresar_

_- __Pues ..._

_- __Eso es lo único que sabes decir o que ?__ - le dijo con una expresión de enfado fingido._

_Eso lo hizo reír, los gestos que hacia Tomoyo, se veía tan graciosa, era única! La única que lo hacia reír en los momentos más críticos, con quien no hacia falta palabras para decir lo que sentía, la que le leía los pensamientos, porque como decía ella, él era un libro abierto, pero lo que no sabía es que Tommy lo entendía con el corazón..._

Ya son más de veinte años  
de momentos congelados  
en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán

Y así su mente se veía llena de tantos momentos, tantos recuerdos, lágrimas y risas...

Nadie como tú para pedir perdón.  
Nadie como tú valora esta canción.  
Nadie como tú me da su protección,  
me ayuda a caminar, me aparta del dolor.

_"Quiero llorar, y me destroza que pienses así Y más que ahora me quede sin ti. Me duele lo que tú vas a sufrir... "_

_- __Por qué lloras?__ - le pregunto Eriol dejando de tocar, ya que ella no había podido evitar que unas lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos amatistas..._

_Eriol al verla así, se acerco a ella, le dijo - ¡__Gracias ! __–Ella levanto la mirada - __Gracias por estar siempre ahí, gracias!__ - y la abrazo, en ese momento la luz de una pequeña esperanza albergo su corazón, se dejo engañar y esa desilusión fue la peor de todas._

Tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad,  
de saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz.  
Tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar  
el miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad.

_- __Vamos apúrate!__ - le decía Tomoyo con una sonrisa a pesar que se encontraban perdidos, por culpa de él._

_- __Lo siento__ - se quedo parado en medio del camino, sabia que era su culpa, si no se hubiera perdido el mapa, no estaría en esa situación._

_- __Vamos no seas tontito__ - le dijo, era verdad que estaba preocupada, porque cada vez se hacia de noche, pero estaba con él, y eso la hacia tener una esperanza._

_- __Si yo no hubiera...-__ era algo inexplicable como ella lo conocía tan bien._

_- ...__ mira __ - y le mostró un hermosa roca - __verdad que esta divina, estamos juntos y saldremos de esto juntos._

Y gracias a eso encontraron la salida, después de la tormenta siempre sale el sol... pero ahora ?

Ya son más de veinte años  
de momentos congelados  
en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán...

Y sin hablar. Sólo al mirar  
sabremos llegar a entender  
que jamás ni nada ni nadie en la vida  
nos separará...

Pero ahora se hará realidad? eso solo el destino lo sabia...

- Disculpe señorita, el avión que se dirige a Japón?

- Salió hace 10 minutos.

- Qué? pero...

- Quiere un pasaje? El próximo vuelo es ...

- No, quiero saber si Tomoyo Daidoji estaba en aquel avión por favor- dijo con voz trémula temiendo la respuesta.

- La recepcionista lo duda unos instantes y reviza la lista de pasajeros ... - Sí señor la señorita Tomoyo Daidoji estaba en ...

Eriol de se quedo helado, sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos todo se había nublado, no había llegado a tiempo la había perdido. La lluvia se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, pero nada importaba si no estaba ella ya nada tenia sentido, se estaba muriendo por dentro. Salió de aquel lugar sin pronunciar palabra, caminaba por la calles desiertas, como alma en pena, con la mirada perdida, ell dolor lo estaba matando. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, no podía aguantar tanto dolor no podía era demasiado, tantas cosas habían pasado en tan solo un día, cambios, sentimientos que nacían dentro de él por esa mujer la oscuridad lo invadía, la desolación, la tristeza, estaba seguro que no aguantaría, su corazón se estaba rompiendo poco a poco..

La había perdido para siempre, para siempre ... que feo sonaba en su cabeza aquellas palabras , el miedo, a enfrentarse al mundo sin ella , al transcurrir de los días sin verla, sin saber que estaba ahí, todo había acabado.

No sabía a donde se dirigía pero ya no importaba morir, vivir, ya nada sino estaba ella como se acostumbraría a estar sin ella sin sus sonrisas, sin sus caricias, sin esa mirada llena de amor y de ternura que lo hacia sentir vivo, vivo? que extraño ahora se sentía totalmente diferente...

Sin querer choco contra algo y se dio cuenta que había llegado al lugar favorito de su angel, sin querer, su corazón lo guío, se sentó en una banca, la lluvia seguía bañando las calles, el tiempo reflejaba su sentir, todo lo reflejaba... se llevo las manos a la cara...

- Por qué lloras? - escucho una voz

El alzo la vista, la vio ahí parada. De repente todo se volvió borroso a su alrededor y ...

**Continuará...**

Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo siguiente, poco apoco acercandonos al gran final, que optimista que soy :S Las canción **"Nadie como tú"** de la Oreja de Van Gogh y la anterior, era "Perdóname", de Luciano Pereyra...Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, ya dije que soy inmensamente feliz por ellos creó que sí n.n ahhhhh me olvidaba lo que esta en cursiva son recuerdos espero que disfruten este capitulo.

Hasta pronto

**Zashi **

_**...por eso escribía, para transformar la tristeza en nostalgia, la soledad en recuerdos...**_

_**Capítulo reeditado. **_

_Se que hace mucho tiempo no escribo en esta historia y me desaparecí, pero volví en mis hermosas vacaciones, si por fin pronto sabrán más de mi , solo le di unos pequeños arreglos a este capítulo, que me pareció de suma importancia para llegar a ese tan ansiado final. Con un enorme gracias me despido. Hasta pronto._


End file.
